Misara Arica Deimec
Misara Arica Deimec (Commonly known as Misara) is Marisa Dempsey's created opposite self. Her personality is completely opposite of Marisa Ariel Dempsey, as well as her attitude and appearance. She is currently in love with James InfaRed. Personality and History Misara Arica Deimec is a gray coated earth pony created by a mystrioud evil creature to corrupt Apathy Honorheart's positive hope in love. Misara is stronger and more fierce than Marisa, her good counterpart, and enjoys toying with Marisa whenever she gets the chance. Misara is very rebellious and does whatever she wants, thinking carelessly of others. Misara was first created to corrupt Apathy and his happiness. She perusaded Apathy that 'love was nothing', and it had gotten Apathy to hate love enough to join the Equestrian Conspiracy. When Misara had finally gotten Apathy to go against love, she started to roam through Ponyville carelessly, and had eventually found Marisa Dempsey. Knowing that she was a counterpart of Marisa, she had captured Marisa and had taken her place in Ponyville until further notice. She tormented Marisa's friends and bullied them, until Chii found out and had asked her creator about this. The creature had told her that Misara was created to corrupt Apathy and that 'it is her duty to do what she is doing.' Chii disagreed, and so she continued to try to stop Misara. By the time Chii had eventually found Marisa locked up in her basement from Ponyville, she had seen that Misara grew into an even bigger power, and grew even stronger (due to Marisa's will of friendship being weakened). She grew huge feathered black wings and purple glowing eyes, and tried to kill both Chii and Marisa. Both the mares however used the power of their friendship, as well as their other friends, and was able to weaken and banished Misara inside of the metal of the Time Machine in Marisa's basement, so she could not harm anypony again. Appearance in Have it in Good Hooves Misara's counterpart appears in the My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures ''episode 'Have it in Good Hooves' as a mischevious tomboy who enjoys boasting of herself and brutally defending herself against those who bother her or question her. In the film, she witnesses that Marisa looks a lot like her, but Marisa is scared of Misara due to their negative past as being ponies. Misara helps James InfaRed take the power of friendship against Marisa and her 'human' friends by making them go against each other. In the ending, Misara uses her now strengthened special ability and turns both her and James into demonic humanoid creatures to get rid of Marisa. Marisa however soon defeats them both, and takes back the power of friendship once the friends gather together making up their hate. Misara falls to the ground burned and injured, and the other friends offer their friendship to her. Special Abilites When Misara was created by the evil creature, she was given many sinister powers that she could use against her enemies very quickly if she felt threatened. Misara has the ability to let her teeth become sharp, but she does not use it very often. Her other powers including her ability to shapeshift Black and purple feathered wings surrounded by a purple magic mist, and purple reptile-like eyes. However, this strong power is only to be able to be used for a short period of time. Using it too long causes exhaustion and weakness. She is also very strong, and is said to have 'the strength of five stallions'. She is a pony in Ponyville who everyone continues to stay away from, as she is a '''dangerous ''pony` in Equestria. Trivia *Misara is interestingly supposed to be a 'Pony-Version' of the user AngelinBlack424. * Surprisingly, Misara's power and abilities, as well as her creation by Darnemis, are inspired and are based off of ''Mileena from the Mortal Kombat series. Category:Female Category:Fan Character Category:Villain Category:Pony